


Tidbit

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [38]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe gets Kylo a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of their anniversaries. They had quite a lot, Kylo had found out, although they seemed to coincide with whenever Poe would feel the need to spring a gift on him. He thought _he_ was bad for being obsessive about tiny details of their life, but then _Poe_ could make ‘it’s been one week since we found that nice cafe when we were on a mission and I was thinking about the little cupcakes’ into a Thing. (That one involved trying to make said cupcakes at home. They were not the same, but they were damned nice in and of themselves.)

This one was of something obscure he could not remember, because as soon as Poe dragged him in to see the box that was a cubic meter, wrapped with shiny paper (with holes punctured through), vibrating slightly, making weird little chirrupy noises and _buzzing with the Force…_  he wondered if Poe had somehow kidnapped someone’s baby?

No. Poe would do no such thing. So what in the name of the Force was this? He sat cross-legged next to it, and pulled at the paper. 

The box was not happy about remaining a box. In a flurry of movement, it turned inside out.

Or, rather, the occupant of the box jumped out in a skittering of pale, sand-brown fur and claws and a mouth split almost halfway round its ball-shaped head.

The creature yowled and went behind the couch.

“…what… was that?” Kylo asked.  


“…uhm. A Loth-cat,” Poe said, scrubbing the back of his neck. “I thought you… I thought we could look after it between us.”  


“MREAOWARRRR!” said the Loth-cat.  


Kylo blinked in confusion.

***

Kylo spent the next hour lying on the floor, looking as non-threatening as he could. The Loth-cat hissed and curled up in the dark space, not happy about the change in scenery.

“…they can take a while to calm down, the guy said,” Poe explained, rather redundantly.  


“Shhh,” Kylo said. “We’re bonding.”  


He turned on his back, put the toy on his belly, and reached out gently with the Force.

The cat screeched.

Kylo screeched back.

Poe tried to say something, but was shushed.

Kylo put the toy over his head, into the space between him and the cat.

A paw swiped, stole it, and then the cat lay down to play with the toy.

“I love her,” Kylo said. “I’m going to call her Tidbit.”  


Tidbit yowled her approval, and decapitated the toy.

***

Kylo spent the next hour talking in a low voice to Tidbit, while Poe watched holos. There was only room for one of them to shove their head behind the sofa, and also Poe said he didn’t want his face clawing off.

This was unfair to poor Tidbit, and Kylo said as much. 

The Loth-cat accepted food treats, and eventually stopped hissing. 

Kylo inched away from the couch, sitting cross-legged, and played nonchalantly with a toy to get her attention. 

Tidbit cried until Kylo used the stick to dance the little toy on the string in front of her. She edged slowly out, and then launched after it with all the instincts of a natural predator, and twice the claws.

Kylo saw Poe watching fondly, and he beamed up at his boyfriend. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Yeah,” Poe agreed. “Are you coming to sit with me?”  


“In a bit.”  


Poe sighed. “Can I come sit with you?”

“…if you don’t scare her off.”  


***

This was how, at eleven at night, Kylo and Poe ended up sitting a foot apart, backs against the couch. Their hands met on the couch seats behind them, but the space between them was taken up by a small, round, purring ball. Tidbit’s tail thumped in her dreams, but if Poe tried to lean in for a kiss…

…somehow she knew, and made a noise of distress.

“If that cat stops me kissing you ever again, she has to go,” Poe joked.  


“Don’t say things like that!” Kylo snapped.  


“Babe, she’s supposed to bring us closer together, not break us up!”  


“We can kiss when she’s in bed.”  


“…she’s also not sleeping on our bed, Ky.”  


Kylo thought about that. On the one hand: fluffy cuddles. On the other hand: _Poe cuddles_. “Okay,” he agreed. “But we get her a blanket, then.”

“I can stretch to that,” Poe said, nodding. “Do you think she’ll let us go to bed now?”  


“…we’ll go one at a time,” Kylo suggested. “Don’t want to distress our baby girl.”  


Tidbit simply snored. It had been a long day for her, and she had to finish the taming of her Humans tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

BB-8 is used to Master Poe being busy with things that astromechs can’t do. Things like go for baths, or to eat. Things that organics need, or like. 

BB-8 did used to get more time with Poe than now, now that Poe has Master Kylo. If it did not make Poe so happy, the droid might feel envious of all the time it no longer has with Poe. But Poe is happier than BB-8 remembers, and Kylo has - _finally_ \- earned the BB unit’s loyalty. (Maybe a fraction less than Poe, but it’s a really small integer and variable.)

However. At no point was BB-8 consulted on the _thing_.

The _thing_.

Which is, apparently, a ‘pet’ or ‘companion animal’.

It sheds. On everything. And the fur gets caught up in BB-8′s chassis, and gums up his dome. It also _bats at BB-8′s core_. Why? BB-8 does not resemble any prey animal on the Loth-cat’s homeworld. BB-8 does not contain foodstuffs. BB-8 does not understand, and also has yet to find a way to hide from the ‘pet’. It can _climb_ , and BB-8′s hooks and ropes can only do so much.

The droid also does not want to have to remain locked in small rooms until Masters Poe and Kylo come home.

The thing does not - of course - understand Binary. It does, however, understand little purring noises. Those make it sidle closer, and sniff and nuzzle.

BB-8 rocks, and lets the tongue taste it. It has no tongue of its own, and the best it can do is extend a gripping unit and vaguely pet at it.

The Loth-cat tries to chew and claw, so that comes to an abrupt end. 

BB-8 realises the thing has excess energy, so… Master Poe and Master Kylo are not due back for hours. The astromech rolls to the front door, and opens it. It rocks, twirls, and coos in Binary in an attempt to encourage the _thing_.

And off it goes.

BB-8 whirrs in alarm! That was not supposed to happen! It was supposed to be pleasant touring! Beeping frantically, it chases after the Loth-cat, planning on strategic application of electricity if it doesn’t come home _right now_.

***

When BB-8 returns, it’s feeling drained. It wants to dock and recharge, and it sees the disappointed-worried-relieved expression on Master Poe’s face.

Chagrined, it apologises for the worry. Its central dome swivels down in shame.

Master Kylo is holding Tidbit, tickling its belly. The monster is barely out of breath.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. Maybe we should think about getting your cat some toys?” Poe suggests, shifting from BB-8 to Kylo.  


“Good idea. And possibly we make upstairs out of bounds?”  


“…will you enforce that when I’m not here to cuddle at night?”  


“…yes?”  


BB-8 thinks it will know when it sees the hairs upstairs. It suspects Master Kylo will still let the _thing_ upstairs, but if it means some peace and quiet, it won’t argue the point.


	3. Chapter 3

Poe has been way too busy of late. It’s just - it’s not good. Poe busy means Kylo cranky, and Kylo cranky means Kylo _cranky_. 

Sure, the comm calls are nice. Sure, Rey and Finn are okay as dining companions. _Sure_.

But they’re not _Poe_. And it’s not even the sex, though he does miss the sex, it’s that his best damn friend who he also has the most amazing sex with is _not around_ for the sex _or the cuddling_. And the sex. And the icecream. And the cuddling. (Or…)

Even though she’s not normally allowed upstairs (as per the Agreement), the rules might have relaxed so Kylo doesn’t sleep entirely alone in his husband’s absence.

 _Maybe_. 

Okay, so he’s cuddled Tidbit and told her how much he misses Poe while he’s been away, and she’s purred and growled her understanding.

But tonight - tonight - Poe is back. And they have a nice meal. And nice kisses. And the holo they put on as a pretence lasted three scenes before Poe was sucking his face and using more limbs than he technically had, in Euclidean space. Clothing half off, and Kylo is _really enjoying the kissing and the hands on his hip bones_.

All the way up until - **yep**.

“MYEAOWL.”  


No animal should sound so indignant, but apparently Tidbit - who has never been in the room - you know - _before_ … thinks that Poe is attacking her owner.

And launches herself bodily at him in a bundle of hissing hatred.

“Tidbit, get _down_.”  


“MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH,” says the cat.

“AARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” says the husband.  


Fuck, thinks the Knight.

Well. Lack of fuck. Poe’s scratched on the cheek and shoulder, Tidbit is in hysterics, and his boner most certainly reached Hoth on the way down.

Tonight is not his night. At all.


	4. Chapter 4

Tidbit is getting to the age Poe read about. He knew her lady parts would really need to mature before she could be fully fixed; he did his research before getting her. 

Without any male Loth-cats around, there was no risk of her getting a litter by mistake, but the more mature she became, the closer she’d try to pair-bond with Kylo. And the more snippy and less sociable she’d be. 

But Kylo was… Going to need persuading. 

“Babe, it’s for her own good. She’ll be uncomfortable every season if she’s not mated, and she’ll be more calm and less shy if we get her done.”

“You’re talking about major surgery, messing up her hormones, and making her infertile!”

“She’ll be happier!”

“And you’re magically able to tell?”

“The specialists all say so. I’m not making it up!”

Why would he promote such an invasive operation, unless it was essential? 

“What if she wants babies?” Kylo asks. 

“Kylo… She can’t just have babies.”

“Why not?”

“Aside from the lack of a stud, we’d be stuck with kittens you’d find it impossible to let go of, and you’d be devastated if anything happened to her, or them.”

“But… babies!”

Poe rubs at his eyes. “We can adopt her a companion kitten, if and only if she’s ever lonely.”

Apparently that was what Kylo was angling for, because he beams widely, and starts telling the monster in his lap all about their future kitten. 

Poe is so very, very whipped. There’s no getting out of it now, is there? Kylo better stop at two.


End file.
